


Literally just a summary of my Inquisitor you dont need to read this hahahahahaha

by Masmkasm



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masmkasm/pseuds/Masmkasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seriously its just all about my Inquisitor no pressure to read this you dont have to</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Basics:

Name: Marianne Ania Lavellan

Nickname: Marri (Mahr-ee) (From Varric: Mars)

Gender: Female

Righty or Lefty: Ambidextrous

Age: 23

Height: 5 foot 5 inches

Weight: 130 lbs (probably i dont know ugh)

Eye Color: Purple with tints of Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Distinguishing marks: White vine tattoos on either side of her face and hips, three scars on her left hip and four on her right, gashes on the soles of her feet. Freckles everywhere.

 

Family/Religion:

Parents: Orphaned at 4, raised by troupe master Alexandra

Siblings: None though she considers her old friend Da’renan to be her sister

Significant Other: Solas (post game)

Children: Athim (Female), Da’renan (Female), Fenlath (Male), Isanan (Male)

Pets: … Cole? none

Friends: Her closest friends (in the baby AU which also includes the Dalla and Emma AU shut up I do what I want) would be Emma and Dalla. Next to them, Cole, Iron Bull, Dorian, and Lelianna.

Enemies: She detests Cassandra but wouldn’t call her an enemy, Coryphenerd obviously. The Chantry in general. Templars, anyone against mages basically.

Relationships (other): She is nervous around Cullen, though they play chess together and often eat lunch together. Blackwall is her favorite riding buddy and they frequently go on short trips together around Skyhold. She adores Anders, Hawk, Varric, Krem, and pretty much anyone I didn’t mention. Sera annoys her.

Ethnicity: She’s an Elf, her skin is slightly ashen.

Religion: She believes slightly in the Creators, not as heavily as the Dalish but mostly what Solas has told her.

Beliefs: Fen’Harel wasn’t as bad a guy as they let on, though she mostly believes that because she played him in dance shows.

Accent: Fereldan, fancy Fereldan like British not American fereldan.

Psychology:

 

Fears: Templars is a big one; it took her a long time to warm up to Cullen. Grey Wardens is a slight second, not as much fear but intimidate. Generally anyone with power. Bugs, rats, big cats, and the Ocean. She has a crippling fear of the deep roads.

Secrets: Her last name isn’t what she says. She doesn’t know what clan she came from but clings to the title Alexandra gave her. She went to the Conclave to try and kill the Templar leader; she will never admit this to anyone.

Eating Habits: Breakfast is always meat and bread, a habit she can’t shake after years of living in the troupe. She has a terrible habit of forgetting to eat, and will go days without eating until someone reminds her, and then she will devour all in her sight.

Eating Preferences: She loves sweat things, but she loves them even more with bitter tea. She loves spiced veggies but hates plain ones. She could eat pickles until she died, she fucking loves pickles. She can’t do things that are too hot, nothing Iron Bull tries to feed her.

Sleeping Habits: All the time. If she does not get 12 hours do not speak to her.

Book Preferences: Tomes, Elvhen History, Anything Dorian or Solas give to her, Varric’s stupid romance novels.

Music Preferences: She loves the little songs Solas sings her to sleep with though he wont tell her the exact words she’s starting to memorize them. She’d never admit it to anyone other than Cullen, but she loves The Dawn Will Come and has him sing it often.

Groups or Alone: Both, She loves having friends and being Social but she loves being alone, she revels in her alone time.

Leader or Follower: Again, Both, she didn’t want the Inquisitor Position but when she understood she was the only one who could do it, she took it eagerly. She always knows when its best to let someone else lead though.

Planned Out or Spontaneous: Mmm this one is hard, there are certain things she does that she spends a great deal of time considering; forgiving Solas, battle plans, keeping Sera around, stuff like that. But there are other situations where she jumps right in and forgets all consequences. Sleeping with Iron Bull, Killing a Dragon, swimming in that swamp where zombies come out of… She’s not the smartest elf in the Alienage.

Journal Entries: Yes she keeps one, She’s kept one since she could learn to write. She marks down important dates when important things happened, bits of history she wants to remember, drawings of plants that are edible. But it’s not a day by day journal, she doesn’t write down every little detail.

Hobbies, Recreation: Hart riding. Painting, smoking elfroot, dancing, telling stupid jokes, reading, practicing spells, training with the soldiers.

How do they relax: Sleeping, sex, sex in the fade, rolling in the snow, massages from bull, yoga with Solas, listening to Dorian read about dead things, having Josie read reports.

What Excites them: Harts, she fucking loves them, they are huge and they love her. Whenever Solas teaches her new Elf words. Baths and the opportunity to take one. New staffs, books, or spells. When Solas shows up in her room unannounced and just falls onto her bed and she has to stop mid sentence in the book she was just reading to go over and ask about his day. “Terrible Vhennan, Dorian kept throwing books down and I had to walk back up the stairs and properly put them away! He has no regard for anyone else’s lives!”

Pet Peeves: Grinding of the teeth, biting of the nails, excessive whining, people talking to much about their religion and how its SOOOO much better than hers.

Prejudices: Shes pretty open minded considering she grew up surrounded by basically a circus troupe. Filled with dwarves, elves, humans, fuck there was even one Qunari dancer and she could move.

Stressors: When people pace, waiting for anything, too many people looking at her, Templars, Red Templars, big parties, talking to new people, she does not do well in Orlais.

Obsessions: Solas, Ancient History, books in general, Dalla’s Hair/face/lips/butt/legs/ears, Cullen’s singing voice, juice.

Addictions: Sweets, again Ancient History, slight elfroot addiction fueled by Dalla, pickles.

Ambitions: Well they sure as fuck weren’t to run one of the biggest armies in Thedas! Get married, have kids, eat the biggest cake all by herself, talk Solas and Anders into a four way with Dalla. (which you know she is already down for)

As Seen by Others: The Elf Inquisitor who is saving mages and destroying everything Humans have known for the last few hundred years? Oh they looooooove her. Most people see her as a heretic and then as a hero, then probably as a Heroic Heretic.

As seen by Self: She wasn’t in the best of places just before the inquisition, wanting to kill every non-mage she saw, but soon after becoming the Herald and meeting the new people, falling in love… she began to love herself and understand that Mages and non-mages weren’t so different, and there was nothing wrong with her for being a mage.

Astrology/Physiology:

Birth Date: She honestly doesn’t know. Though they celebrate it in the winter around what we would consider to be February 10th.

Astrological Sign: They sure as fuck don’t have these in Thedas but she’s an Aquarius (like her mommy that’s me woo you go girl, str8 up I did that on accident but alright lets roll with it)

Handwriting: Clean and almost rhythmic, like you would see in a book. Alexandra taught her well.

Sexual History: Well we all know she fucked Bull, and Solas. But she lost her Virginity to a Dwarf boy in the Troupe, they were together for about a month before she left because of the Templar incident. She never saw him again. On the run she slept with an Elf girl in Denerim, had an Orgy with 3 guys in a Dalish clan, which she will take to the grave. Fucked a human mage dude on her way to go the conclave, and then she was in the Herald and didn’t sleep with anyone until Bull.

Allergies: The Deep Roads Horses, can’t touch em.

Objects kept in:

Bedroom Hiding Place: A dagger, a healing potion and a sleeping draft.

Closets: She keeps a spare hunting coat, her old staff, and a lot of blankets in the one in her room. The one in Solas’ room (pre end game) she keeps spare clothes, smallclothes, and the sweater she steals from him constantly.

Backpack: Healing potions, lyrium draft, Bedroll, rabbit wrapped in Elfroot, Elfroot for smoking, daggers, a scarf and a hat.

Desk: A sketch of Solas is kept in the drawer and she pulls it out when shes misses him. Other than that, books, tomes, quills, enchanted quills, ink, enchanted ink, paper, candles, a broken chess piece from the first game with Cullen, runes, and a patch of Fur Cole gave her. (who knows why)

Other:

Halloween Costume: I love this, Thedas doesn’t have Halloween but fuck you. She would be Fen’Harel, just because you know she has the costume come where and you know she’s ready to put it on. Solas would be so mad because he said he was going to Be Fen’harel and they both can’t be Fen’Harel and he called it first.

Tricks: Other than the obvious magic she can do, she figured out how to make a movie by moving paper quickly and she doodles little things and while Cole is entranced by them, everyone else thinks they are the silliest thing.

Talents: Dancing, which adds to her magic skill. She basically dances as she lights yo ass on fire.

Politics: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Flaws: she forgets words sometimes, and will try to say the word she wants but shes not saying it right and Solas will say the word and she’ll be like thanks yeah got it, totally bitter with sarcasm. Shes not good under pressure, she gets panic attacks almost every time they fight red templars, she will spend all the money on new clothes and staffs so someone else needs to be in charge of it. She can’t stand it when someone doesn’t like her, she doesn’t give half a shit about the feelings of people she doesn’t know but if you know her she will protect you with her life, unless you’re a templar that isn’t Cullen or Alistair.

Strengths: Her friends are a strength and a weakness, they can be easily used against her, but in a fight they are who she will destroy you to protect. Her children, her husband, herself, her magic. She is also extremely talented with throwing knives and hand to hand combat. Well if her hands are on fire, otherwise she loses most confidence.

Prized Possessions: Cole her children, anything anyone gives her, the broken chess piece in her desk. The tuft of fur Cole gave her. The necklace Solas carved her. The painting Solas did of her that hangs above her bed. Dorian. Her personal Library.

Special Places: The Dales, Redcliffe, a field in the Hinterlands that she loves to frolic through. Haven. Skyhold, the tavern. The Rotunda.

Special Memories: 

Pre Inquisition: Her time in the troupe. Once when Tavina, an elf in her group, blew milk out her nose when Marri told a specially horrible pun. The first real spell she cast. Almost getting raped. Getting the Vallaslin to hide. Killing a group of Templars single handedly.

Inquisition: When Solas thrust her hand towards that first rift. When she lost her Vallaslin. Her first kiss with Solas. The first time she saw Cole helping someone. Coles first drink and how he almost vomited. Buying Cole a new scarf and just seeing his face light up for the first time. Meeting Dalla and Emma. Kissing Dalla on accident and then straight up making out with her. Sleeping with Solas for the first time and the runes he drew in her skin afterwards. Defeating Coryphefuck.

Post Inquisition: Having her four babies. When Solas came back. Watching Dalla beat up Solas for leaving in the first place. Getting pregnant again.

SORRY I JUST REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS???? AND OMG I’m glad I did because I know so much more about her now <3


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more, just little facts about her to explore her character more. Focuses more on modern au. But some things translate over to canon.

Marianne would prop her window open with a book to listen to the rain, she'd fall asleep at her desk to it, and in the morning find the book soaked beyond repair.

Marianne would start getting excited for Christmas in June, and have all her shopping done before October even started. She always knew what people wanted, always listening and watching for preferences. She would make her own ornaments, a new one each year to symbolize the best or most memorable thing that happened that year. The only year she doesn't have one for was the year she left the troupe.

She would collect nuts, putting them in jars in her house, on desks and book shelves. She'd pick leaves off trees and press them into a sketchbook, there would be one for each season in the book. Winter at the start; a crumpled blackish leaf. spring a few pages in; a bright, new shiny leaf. Summer just past the middle; a nearly fluorescent green leaf. And then fall at the end; the brightest, most orange leaf she could find.

She never stays home for Halloween, she sets up a spell over a bowl of candy- full sized bars of course- so children could only take one, and then rushes to a Halloween party. Sometimes it's Bulls, sometimes it's Hawks, but usually she ends up at Varrics. It's never quite a party with Varric, more of a gathering. People show up in costumes for a while, drink, play games, and the stories, CREATORS, the stories would never end with that dwarf. Every now and then someone would run naked through the living room, but that's old hat for Varric. Halloween night would always end the same though. Marianne and Varric alone in his stupid 'rich' house, leaning against each other with separate bowls of candy in their laps and fleece blankets wrapped around them, giggling away at the night they'd had. And of course Sera was face down naked in the bathtub.

Marianne spends the entire month of October buying tiny pumpkins. The littlest pumpkins would be scattered around her home, there would never be a shelf without a miniature pumpkin. Of course the entire month of November is spent finding said little pumpkins, because she will forget, and they will rot.

She would half heartedly celebrate thanksgiving, accepted the gifts of food her friends would bring her, knowing she disliked the holiday. It's not just her of course, Sera would be the only elf she knew who openly celebrated the holiday. If only for the free food. But her more sensitive friends, if they could they would spend the day with her, buying her silly treats and adding to her newest jar of nuts and acorns.

Christmas, December in general, would be her favorite time. Partly because she would get paid to do ballet recitals near every weekend. She would ice skate, as much as possible, dragging as many friends as she could to the rink. Though most would fall on their asses and end up just watching her dance around like the damn sugar plum princess on ice. It would be her second favorite skill, next to dancing.

She would out Christmas lights up in and outside her apartment, decorating the door and her balcony, using a bit of magic to cheat and put some on the outside of her Windows. Christmas Day was a pajama day, no question. She wouldn't remove her pajamas unless they were on fire for those 24 hours. She would get a tree, of course, spending hours at a tree farm, a real one, where you have to chop it down yourself. She would pick one that wasn't too tall but not too short, wide if she could, and thick branches for her heavy ornaments. 

Baking would probably be her favorite thing about Christmas. Because no one judged her when she rolled up to their house with twelve tins filled to the brim with an array of sugar cookies, gingerbread cookies, chocolate chip cookies, crumble cookies, and maybe even a pie if she was feeling it. 

Out of all of her friends Varric was spoiled the most, with Cole short behind him. Varric would live alone, in a big house by himself. Sure people would come in and out, cleaning, cooking, hanging out. But no one was there that first night when you realize you shouldn't have flown coach to Tevinter, when you're bent over your toilet bowl crying because you're barfing so hard. No one was there the morning of your birthday, though Marianne calls as soon as she wakes up, and rushes over after lunch with Hawk and Varric. No one is there when you don't think you need them but it would be nice to have them around. 

So Varric gets spoiled. Her best cakes, rum infused of course, his favorite cookies, pies and other assorted pastries, were always there for him Christmas morning, along with a pile of presents and a fully decked stocking, on the stocking a little note that read 'see you for lunch, merry Christmas!'. He would never know how she got it all there while he slept, but he was never ungrateful.

 

Marianne is well read, she would have to be as an apostate taught by an ex-circle Mage. She would have at least four bookshelves in her apartment, thick tomes and romance novels lining the shelves. Stories of the fade, recollections of ancient allarthan, stories of the Dragon Age and long before that. Copies of course, though she would have an elvhen to common dictionary, first edition thanks to a certain boyfriend on the council of creators.

She would stay up late reading, whole nights sometimes if it was a good book. Fantasy was her second favorite genre next to history, stories of other worlds and regular girls that get swept into them. Female protagonists were a major bonus for her.

She would have a staff, but it would be on display in a case in the living room. 'Only for emergencies' her adoptive mother would say, 'never for selfish gain'. That doesn't mean she couldn't use it to clean the house now and then. Hands free magic would be a bit of a talent for her, after training her mind, and with the help of Solas, she would be able to do simple things without her staff. An orb of light summoned to help her read at night. Turning the page of a book without lifting a finger. Levitation, fire spells to keep the bath hot, ice spells to keep her drink cold. Lightning to spice things up in the bedroom. A few... Naughtier things Anders had taught her.

Solas would attempt to train her to walk in the fade as he does, though it wouldn't come naturally to her. After a few weeks of trying, he would figure out it worked best if he slept in the same bed as her, even better if she was in his arms, though the entire reason he wanted it was so that he could travel and still feel her near. 

 

I did not need to write all this forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why you read dis

**Author's Note:**

> why did you read this i dont understand


End file.
